Harry and Draco: Forbidden Love
by Mirokufangirl229
Summary: This is a Harry Potter Yaoi Fandom! I have been wanting to do one for a long time now! ENJOY! Warning: This story contains Harry/Draco fandom, if you do not like do not read! All characters belong to J.K Rolling, however, added characters belong to me. This is part one/Book one/ **Don't forget to give Feed Back!**
1. Harry's Victory Lap

Harry and Draco: Forbidden Love

Warning: This story contains Harry/Draco fandom, if you do not like do not read!

All characters belong to J.K Rolling, however, added characters belong to me.

Plot…

It had been over a year since Voldemort's defeat, since then, it had been awfully quiet at Hogwarts… In a way, everyone just carried on with their lives. Despite What had happened, new wizards were to be expected in September, Hogwarts was to be rebuilt back to itself by summer, and a new master would be chosen next year. Until then Professor McGonagall was head master, until a new one was chosen. This term, Harry wanted to do a victory lap, just to get extra grades and to help re build. Ginny however, wanted to take a break, seeing as she already graduated. Besides, she still hadn't got over her brothers death.

Chapter 1

Harry's Victory Lap

Weasley Residence….

"So, your not going this year?" Harry asked, joining his girlfriend in the living room of the Weasley residence. "No, I am just going to stay home. I have enough credits and I have already graduated. I mean, why go back Harry? You already graduated as well."

Harry sighed, and leaned back on the couch. "I wanted to do an extra year, it's been on my mind since graduation. Also, Hogwarts is a mess, I want to help them clean up."

Ginny smiled and cuddled up. "Your so stubborn." "Ha-ha, I guess I am."

Ginny then gasped and spoke once again. "Wait! Draco will be there!" "What's your point? I'm not afraid of him." "Yes but, did he not have to repeat this year? He will be mad to see you in school doing a victory lap." "Ginny, I told you I am not afraid of him. I am only doing one more year then I am done. After that, we focus on us ok?" Harry said, pulling Ginny close to him again. She blushed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Right, ok then."

As the two were cozy on the couch, Ron came down with his suitcase. He was going to join Harry in victory as well.

"Harry, ready to go?" "Uhh, yes lets get to the train station."

After warm goodbyes, the two friends headed to the train station, they could not wait to be students once more, for the last time. What Harry didn't know, was that a 10 year affair with Draco Malfoy would soon start once he steps on Hogwarts school grounds.

Hogwarts Express….

The two friends boarded the train and sat in a room of their choosing. Ron slid the doors shut and sat across from his old pal. Ron smiled and looked out the window.

" Kind of like old times eh Harry?" "Heh, yes indeed." Harry replied, looking out the window. "Were not kids anymore." "That's true, I use to de test Hermione, now her and I cant seem to keep our hands off one another." "Ron, seriously, must you share such personal things?" "Is that not the same thing with Ginny?" Harry thought back to last summer with Ginny and blushed. "Yes, I guess you have a point." "Ha-ha, I always do."

As the two friend talked away, Draco came in unannounced, he looked disturbed. He was out of breath and a little beat up. Ever since Draco dropped his hatred toward potter and his 'blood beliefs' last summer, he was an open target. That warm day when he said 'I really don't care about blood types anymore, I just don't' ' his friends turned against him. Since he had to repeat this year, there was hell to pay.

"Draco you rat, what are you doing here?!" Ron said, pointing his wand at Draco. "Watch where you are pointing that Weasley! Potter there you are, can I borrow your invisible cloak? I know you always have it on you." "Uhh- what for?" "Well, it seems I have hit a bit of a snag. Apparently being open and honest has its challenges." the Slytherin resident said, sliding the doors shut and crouching down from the view of the small window.

"Why should we help a trader like you?!" Draco smirked and looked away in shame. "I guess your right, I am a trader and I don't deserve your help. I am just tired of getting beaten to a pulp by people whom I thought were my best friends." "Relax Draco, put this on."

Harry handed Draco the cloak from his carry on bag. Draco nodded and put it on himself.

"Were not going to seriously help him are we Harry?!" "Shh! Holding grudges are not going to help us." "Hmph, fine."

The doors slid wide open, it was Vincent Crabbe, he was buff now, with a death eater tatoo on his arm. "Hello freaks, you see mud blood sympathizer Draco pukess? Ha-ha!"

"No, I haven recalled seeing him. How about you Ron?" Ron sighed and looked at the very frightened Draco, who was invisible at the moment. "No, me neither." "You twos better not be lying, he's not here Big Goyle, let's keep moving." There, Vincent slid the doors of the room shut. "Eh, you can come out of hiding now trader." Draco threw off the cloak and handed it back to Harry. "Thanks Potter, I should be going." "Wait- stay here with us for awhile. You look like you could use a brake." "Oh, thanks, I guess."

Draco sat beside Harry and wiped tears and blood of his face. Ron could see Draco was in pain, this was no time to be violent. Ron sighed and handed Draco a handkerchief. "Here, your just smudging not cleaning." "Uhh, thanks Weasley." Draco took the piece of cloth and used that to clean himself up instead.. "So, what made them hate you so much

Draco?" Harry asked, pointing to Draco's bruises and scrapes. "I told them I no longer give a rats behind about bloodlines and such, they then turned on me like bad cheese and beat me to a pulp." "Wow, I guess being laid back pays a price." "Yes, indeed."

"If you don't care about blood lines, why are you going out with Astoria Green grass? Isn't she a pureblood.?"

Ron said, being nosey as usual. Draco glared at Ron and crossed his arms. "I love her, I don't care if she is pureblood or not. Look Weasley, I am not the Draco Malfoy you once knew. Rather you accept it or not, its your choice. I am through of being a jerk, I refuse to end up like my poor excuse of a father back home. After seeing what Aunt Bellatrix did to Granger, I have a whole new outlook on life."

"That's good to hear Draco." Harry said with a smile. "Speaking of Granger, where is she? Where is Ginny?" "Oh, she didn't want to come back, after what happened to Fred and all." Harry replied, looking out the window. "Yes, I am sorry I caused so much trouble and pain." "Tsk, jeez Malfoy, your acting as if it was your fault." Ron said, looking at the X death eater. Draco sighed and spoke once again.

"Well technically it is my fault. I am to blame, for joining him and becoming a Death Eater. I guess this term, I will pay the price." Draco said, leaning back on the seat. "You sure will, you deserve every bit of it…" "Ron!" Ron huffed and slid open the doors.. "I'm hungry, be back in five." The ginger headed boy slid the doors shut. Harry sighed and spoke once again. "Sorry about that Draco-" "No, I do not deserve anyone's sympathy." "Well, I think everyone deserves a second chance, even you Draco."

Draco smiled and leaned back. "You think so?" "Heh, of course."

Just then the doors slid open again, there was Ron with a handful of treats.

"Ron, that is a lot of candy." "I am eating it while I still can, since Herminie isn't here to lecture me." "Tsk, I know how that feels. Astoria is a constant nag, telling me what to eat what not to eat. Women eh?" "Yeah, their something." Ron said with a glare, sliding the doors shut. " I don't have any trouble with Ginny, I don't see why you two complain."

"Ha-ha, just wait, it will soon come." Draco said, laughing softly. Ron smirked and laughed then spoke. "Oh Harry your so gullible."

So, the threesome talked and talked, during that time, Ron never made another snide comment. Soon, they saw Hogwarts, or what was left of it.

"There it is guys, soon our kids will go there." Draco said with a smile. Draco had changed, Ron finally knew this and answered. "Yeah, all 5 of mine, ha-ha."

"You wish."

The boys turned to the door, it was Hermione!

"Uhh- Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to do a victory lap with us." "Change of plans, I had to come and keep an eye on you." Ron smiled and hugged her in happiness. As the train stopped, they got affectionate, so Draco and Harry let them have privacy and exited the room and got their suitcases…

Outside….

"Jeez, its freezing, crazy weather for the middle of august." Draco said, dragging his suitcase along. Harry dragged his along side Draco and nodded. "Yeah, things still aren't right around here." "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"

Draco gasped! Harry glared and grabbed Draco's hand. "Lets go! Hurry now!" "Eh! Right!"

The twosome ran as fast as they could to one of the carriages, they jumped on and the carriage started moving. "Hello Harry, evening Draco." "Oh, Luna it's you. I see you are doing a victory lap at Hogwarts too?" Harry said, sitting beside her. "Yes, isn't it wonderful? Wait, where are the others?" "They are back at the train station getting friendly."

Draco said, rolling his eyes." She giggled and replied. "Oh I see. This is odd, you two, hanging out together? A bit odd isn't it?" "Well, we have settled our differences."

Harry said. Luna smiled. "That is good, its always great when two people burry tha hatched of hatred." "Yes, so I guess we part when you get to your own house."

"Wrong, since I failed, and because I fraternized with the enemy, Hogwarts is punishing me." Draco said with a sigh. "Punishing you? Where will you be staying?"

"I'll be staying will Hagrid, he is in chare of punishing me and helping me catch up on my studies." Harry smiled. "That's great, at least you wont be with your house mates and be constantly tortured." Draco frowned then replied. "Hogwarts has a lot of hallways Potter ." Harry sighed. "Oh Yes, I guess it does…"

Everyone settled in for the night, tomorrow, would be Harry and Draco's first encounter.


	2. Romance Begins!

Chapter 2!

Romance Begins!

After Potions Class, Draco was then again pursued! After being run down near the main hallways, his former buddies beat the *** out of him! "Uh! Stop it!"

"This what you get for betraying us!" "B**ch!" "Gaaa!" "Hey that enough!"

There was Harry pointing his wand at the 2 former friends of Draco. The two smirked and stopped . "You lucked out this time Mouth, Ha-ha!"

The two Sytherin men left, leaving Draco on his knees spiting up blood. Goyle's older brother Gabs was his best pal, after what had happened, he blamed Draco for Goyle's death. Ever since then, he would always seek Draco out. Once he didn't care for blood lines, everyone went on Gabs side, giving the over grown a** a chance to wail on Draco.

Harry helped the blonde back to his feet. "S**t that hurt, I hate them all!" Harry frowned and pulled out his wand. "Did they break anything?" "Yeah, think my nose is broken."

Draco said, holding the dorsum of his nose. Harry nodded and waved his wand Cartilage repairs'." Crack! Draco's nose painfully went back into place. "Ah son of a b****!" "Feeling better?" "Uggh, a little. I think I need to visit the hospital just to make sure."

"Right."

School Hospital Wing…..

"Well your all patched up Draco, be careful when going through doors and such."

"Yes, thanks nurse."

Later… that night….

"Draco, why didn't you just tell her you were beaten up?" "I can't, I must endure my punishments in silence." "Its not good to get your face bashed in all the hours of the day."

"Aww Harry, are you worried about me?" "In a way, I guess I am." "Tsk, why? I made all 5 years here at Hogwarts a living hell for you, why do you suddenly care?" "Like I said Draco, everyone deserves a second chance." Draco smiled and folded his arms behind his head. "Right, I almost forgot." "Let's go, I'll walk you to Hagrid's hut." "Sure, sure."

Since the two were beyond minor age, they could wonder through the castle without getting into trouble. Harry himself already graduated so he had more freedom than anyone else in the castle besides Ron and Hermione . After going outside, they headed up the hill to ward Hagrid's hut down bellow. Draco then knocked on the door, no one there.

"Hmm, seems the big lug is not here." "Ah , let me check the map."

Harry pulled out his map the twins gave him back then and whispered 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' Ink of the map showed and Harry scanned through it. "Oh he's in the court yard, let's wait for him." "Wow, sweet map Harry." "Uhh, you called me by my first name." "Uh! Did I? Whoops." Draco opened the hut and went inside. Harry smiled and followed suit, closing the door behind himself. Draco sat on his own cot in the corner and Harry sat on Hagrid's usual rugged chair. "Mmm, comfy." Draco smiled and scooted over. "Come sit, I wont bite like I use to, Ha-ha!" Harry rolled his eyes and sat beside Draco. "Was that a joke?" "Oohh, I see Mr. Potter is able to make come backs now."

Harry smiled and waited for Hagrid's return. Draco pondered Harry for awhile, he then thought… "H- Potter, close your eyes for a minute." "Why? You going to do something wicked-" "Just do it, and turn to me as well."

Harry looked at the blonde and raised his eye brow in a 'Wtf manor and did what the Slytherin asked him to do. Draco smirked and sat closer. "I want to try something Potter, so what ever happens, do not move a muscle." "Draco-" "Don't move ok?"

"W- Fine…" Soon Harry felt Draco's breath on his, he felt Draco's bottom lip on his as well. He knew what the blonde was doing, but for some strange reason Harry did not stop him. He couldn't move a muscle from shock! Instead, he let Draco in, moving closer to

Draco.

Once their lips met, Harry had no idea how warm Draco was. As they kept kissing, their breathing increased and their hands explored each other with out knowing.

Harry gripped Draco's green scarf in his hand, Draco gripped Harry's jacket firmly. With so much pleasure and confusion, the two pulled away and put their forehead's together to catch their breath. Draco gulped , and spoke softly. "What happened? Why did I do that?"

Harry, blushing immensely, answered him. "I- I am not sure…."

They pulled away, still blushing. Just then Hagrid stepped in. he blinked in confusion, wondering why the two young adults were both beat red. "What is wrong with you boys? You look like you's twos came out a sauna or something." "It's nothing Hagrid, Draco, meet me after Potions class again tomorrow." "Uhh- sure."

Harry nodded and looked at Draco, telling him this isn't over. Draco looked down and smiled.

At the Griffin door House, Harry laid there in silence playing with his bottom lip. Ron, was trying to cover up love marks from Hermione. "Man, not even this dragon eye cover up is going to get rid of these." "Just use your scarf until they go away." Harry said, rolling his eyes. Ron frowned and sat on his usual bed in the corner. "What's with you Harry? You've been awfully quiet tonight." "I'm fine, let's just get some sleep."

"Uhh, right, yeah." Puzzled, Ron turned down the lamp and pulled the blanket over himself. Harry sighed and drifted off into slumber.

Potions Class….

"Ok students, remember this potion for next weeks class exams!"

As everyone bursted out of the room, Draco and Harry were the last ones to leave. Harry nodded and lead the way. As the twosome walked through the Green houses and outside again, Draco wondered where on earth they were going. "Hey Potter, where are we going?" "Draco, never mess with someone's hormones, especially mine." The young Slytherin adult smiled, and caught up with Harry; ready to go at it once again.

Quidditch Field… Under the stands….

Harry and Draco's second encounter was really intense this time, as their tongues were in one another's mouths. Dinner time was approaching, but their hormones were too railed up, as they were moaning and groaning. Draco licked and kissed Harry's neck, making him moan. "Neh, hey don't leave any marks." "N-Sorry, I just can't seem to stop." "Then don't stop." Draco smiled and they kept making out…. They were both feeling really good now, as they wished they could go further. Draco showed that desire by putting his hand slightly up Harry's plain white shirt. While this felt good, the two young wizards had no idea this would last up to 10 years.

Great Hall….

The two wizards came back satisfied, they smiled and parted to eat at their own tables.

Harry tied up his scarf tight, to hide a small yet visible mark. He sat down with his friends and ate with them, he thought about Draco all day; what was he going to do? He loved Ginny and wanted her to be the mother of his children, yet , when he is with Draco; his heart beats fast. Harry was falling for Draco, his former enemy and rival. 'This is bad.' Harry thought. 'I need to marry Ginny, not Draco!' he thought once again, turning his head down, trying to hide the tears.

November….

Harry was helping re build when Draco came up behind him. "Surprise." "Wah!"

When Harry turned around, he saw Draco wearing sunglasses. 'Who wears sun glasses in rainy weather? ' Harry wondered. "Hey, why in merlins beard are you wearing sunglasses?" "Why? They do something for you?" Harry snatched them, exposing a scratch and a black eye. Draco was mangled again…. "Draco! They got you again didn't they?!" "Shhh! don't spread it around!" Draco said, taking the shades and putting them on again. . "Draco, this has to stop!" "No! I have to take every beating, I deserve it after all."

Harry rolled his eyes at the comment and sat a rock down with his wand. "Professor, were going for a walk." "Sure Potter, take a break." "Thanks."

Harry and Draco walked around the castle , rekindling their memories when they quarrelled as rivals.

"Good memories of insulting you around here Potter." "Heh, yes, isn't that the spot where Hermione punched you and you cried like a little baby? Ha-ha!" "Oohh you think that's so funny don't you Potter?" Draco said, reacting to Harry's comment. "Draco Malfoy: can't take a joke." "I'm warning you Potter!" "Ha-ha! I am so scared, ha."

As the two were laughing and kidding around, Ron was spying on them. He actually was coming to the Quidditch Field to practice. Seeing them acting like 'Besties' pissed him off. Harry turned around and saw Ron, he sighed. If Ron only knew what was really going on.

"Draco, lets go somewhere in private." Harry said, hinting Ron's presence. Draco looked up and saw the ginger head and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." The two pals with special benefits went into the dark forest to be in private. The place was creepy, but this was the only place the two wizards could be alone. "Jeez, a grown man and I'm still afraid of this place."

Draco said, sitting on the grass. Harry smiled and sat next to him with a reply. " Its only for a little while, to wait out Ron. He is probably still on the field." "Yeah, he's really nosey huh?" "No, he's jealous. He has been like that for as long as I can remember. We'll stay here until he's finished."

"Right, so how long do you think this will last?" Harry blinked in confusion and scratched his ear. "How long will what last?" "Our little sessions…" Draco replied , turning beat red. Harry blushed as well and looked away. "Uhh, I don't know…" "Well, what if it gets worse Potter?" "Huh? What do mean?" "What I mean is, what if these sessions of ours go farther then what we are engaging in right now?" "Draco are you saying that we might-" "Yeah, what will we do then?" "Draco, I don't even have an answer for now, let alone what's up ahead."

Draco sighed and laid on the grass. He had the same feeling for what Harry had for him. He loved Astoria, but he was now falling for Harry. "This thing we have, its really bad Potter." Harry nodded and joined him on the grass. "Yes, yes it is." Draco rolled on his side and spoke again.

"When I'm around Astoria, its magic! When I am with you, I cant seem to keep my hands to myself." "Well maybe that's our problem." Harry said, rolling on his side too, facing the blonde. "What is?" "Perhaps it is not love, but lust." Draco laughed and snickered. He then put Harry's hand on his chest. "I don't think so, you feel that? That is what I feel when I am around you." Harry blushed.

The young wizard could feel the Slytherin bound Draco's heart beating rapidly. Harry looked away in embarrassment. Draco laughed softly and went into Harry's space bubble, kissing his forehead. "You know Potter, I think we should go all the way." Harry grumbled and pulled away. "I don't think it will ever happen." Draco snickered and sat up right. "Sure what ever you say." "Come on, lets get you back to Hagrid's place." With that, Harry headed toward the brush to exit the dark forest. Draco jumped to his feet and followed suit. Poor Harry, doesn't know what he's in for.


	3. Hogsmede Village!

Chapter 3!

Hogsmede Village!

Harry and Draco's Alone Time!

(Sorry its so short!)

The end of November was approaching. Harry and Draco's Sr. class was going to take a "Study Trip" to Hogsmede to conduct research. Hogsmede had a lot of rare herbs and plants, Professor Sprout wanted to collect these plants for studies. Everyone was not looking forward to staying in Hogsmede for a night just to do school work. Harry sighed and packed up for a night. Ron teased the half blood, since he wasn't in that class with Harry. "Ha-ha, enjoy your studies." "Clam it Ron, I am not the one who has an exam in Divination." Harry said with a grin, he knew Ron hated that class and he also knew Ron hated exams too. Ron frowned and spoke. "Oh yeah, bloody hell, I almost forgot." the half blood sighed in despair and laid on his bed in defeat. Harry smiled and headed to the green houses to meet up with his class mates.

At the green houses, Draco anxiously awaited for his "Special" friend. He paced in the green houses near the Venomous Tentacula, as he couldn't wait to see Harry again.

"Careful, those are deadly." Draco turned around, there was the cute geek now with his backpack hunched carelessly over his shoulders. " I see your ready for this dreadful trip."

Draco said, flashing a smirk. "Yes, but at least I don't have exams and studies like Ron does. Ha-ha, poor Ron, he de test exams you know." Draco smiled, the sound of Harry's laughter made his heart skip a beat. Why should Draco be the only one to suffer? He whispered in the half bloods ear… " I am burning for you again, my lips are inpatient and my heart is racing." the pure- blood pulled away and nuggied Harry, then smiled. Harry looked down in embarrassment and blushed uncontrollably. Oh how the young wizard wanted to say it back, but was too shy. Since the group was staying at the new Inn called "The Floating Unicorn" , he would give Draco his reply.

"Ok class, did every one bring their brooms sticks as I instructed?" the class nodded and replied. "Yes Professor." "Good, because the Inn we are staying at floats above the ground. Seeing as you are no longer minors anymore, Professor McGonagall has allowed this over night field trip. Lets get moving now." Everyone nodded. "Yes Professor."

As the group headed down the path way to Hogsmede, Draco and Harry were the last ones, puttering behind their other class mates. Harry was quiet, he was still flustered from Draco's previous statement. Draco knew this and teased the wizard. "Ha-ha, I see you liked my words didn't you?" "What makes you say that?" "Your face is as red as a tomato and you are not uttering a word." "I am not much for talking that's all." "Yes, of course, what ever you say Potter."

Hogsmede….

After checking in at the Floating Unicorn, the group went and conducted their studies on the plants that Hogsmede had just ordered. These plants were carnivores, it wasn't going to be easy. "WAH! ITS GONNA EAT ME!" one student yelled, swatting at the plant.

Draco sighed and took skin from the plant he had. "Jeez, don't these Sr's know what to do these days. They are a year younger than us, and yet they act as if they were little children." Harry smiled. "Mmm, it would appear so." Draco smiled and so did Harry, they wanted to be with one another all day, they didn't want the trip to end.

When night fall approached , Professor called it a day. The group went in their rooms for the night. "Good night guys." Harry said opening his room. "Yeah, night Harry."

Harry smiled and went inside his room, closing the door behind himself. He was exhausted, as he crashed onto the bed. As he waited for his roommate Draco, he slowly drifted off into slumber.

Later, Harry woke up from his slumber, as he had a nightmare. "Ah!" the half blood bellowed, as he sat up, trying to catch his breath. The room was dark, so he couldn't see a thing, especially without his glasses. He reached for them from the dresser drawer and put them on. He pulled out his want from his pillow and used the Lumous spell, scanning the room. There was Draco on his bed wide awake playing with his Sytherin house ring, shirtless.

His muscled body gleamed in Harry's Lumous spell. Harry was engulfed with pleasure. "Your awake." Harry said, sitting on the edge of Draco's bed. The pure- blood smiled and nodded. "Yes, I cant sleep. Its been happening for a week now, I haven't seemed to figure out why." "That sounds troublesome." Harry said, playing with his fingers. Draco sat up and cuddled up to Harry, resting his forehead on Harry's left shoulder.

"Ah, you are so warm, maybe you could help my bloody insomnia." Harry blushed and pulled Draco closer to him, he put his arm around the pure-blood and sighed. Harry tried to be compassionate, but Draco's warm skin made his mind wonder. He rubbed the Slytherin's chest in amusement, while kissing his neck. The X death eater moaned in pleasure from the half bloods affections. "Pot- Harry, don't stop…" "You said my name." "I know, kind of weird is it not?" "It's fine, I want you to use my name, especially now." "Pott- Harry…."

The chosen one smiled and kissed Draco, forcing his way on top. After a few hours of more affections, their bodies were connected as one. "Oww, it hurts…" the pure- blood said, clutching Harry's arm. The half blood smiled and stroked the pure blood face with his free hand. "Don't focus on it too much, focus your eyes on me, then the pain will be gone." "Potter, your weird…" "Look at me, so I can keep moving." Draco blushed and looked up at Harry, the pain did stop after all. Harry smiled and kissed Draco…

After that night, it wasn't the same between Draco and Harry. They were now truthfully having an affair. An affair that would last longer then on another anticipated it to be.


End file.
